1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a subject determination apparatus that determines whether or not a subject is a specific subject, to a subject determination method, and to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a technology for performing face detection from frame images obtained sequentially based on image capturing has been disclosed, for example, in a Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2005-318515.